Taking the first step
by bbiewer
Summary: i made this a while ago, but here it is. It is a B/L story


Title: Taking the First Step  
  
Author's note: Please send any comments to Hot4matt@hotmail.com, 24/7  
  
Summary: It is a B/L Story  
  
Setting: A normal Sunday at the Donnel's apartment  
  
Disclaimer: These Characters of course are not mine, so I am not taking any credit for them.  
  
Lindsay's POV  
  
As I woke up on a Sunday morning, it felt like it was going to be a beautiful day in the month of May. I reach over to my side to find my husband lying next to me, but he wasn't there. I sat up in my bed. Suddenly I smelt something coming from the kitchen, and it smelt really good. I got out of bed and put on one of Bobby's t-shirts on (it was the only thing that I could find at the time). I walk into the kitchen, finding Bobby cooking with only sweat pants on. I put my arms around his waist and my head setting on his left shoulder.  
"Good morning," Bobby greeted me. "You're up early?"  
" Yeah I know," I answered. "Is our little sweetheart sleeping?"  
"I think so," Bobby told me. "I haven't check on him in a while."  
"I'll go check on him," I said. I walk out of the kitchen, then out of the living room. Walking down the narrow hallway, I could hear little squealing noises coming from my son's room. I slowly open the door and peek through. BJ was lying down on his crib observing his little toes. Once he notices me he hops up and stands in his bed. It made me smile seeing him get all excited of seeing me.  
"Mama," BJ squeals. I go and pick him up; I give him a small hug. I change him and take him out to the kitchen. As soon as he sees he father, BJ screams. We sit down at out table to have breakfast. After, I set BJ in his playpen so Bobby and I can clean things up around the kitchen. Then we both sat on the floor in the living room along with our son. Bobby stood BJ on his two feet then took his hands. BJ took small unsteady steps with his father's guidance. "He is almost there," Bobby said with excitement. "Every time he stands up and tries to take a step he falls down. He gets really frustrated with it." "I know," I agreed. Bobby let go of his son's hands. BJ takes a step but he stumbles down. He sat up and smiled. I giggled a little. I stood him up and held his hands he took wobbly steps. I let go, seeing if he could take steps on his own. He took one step, almost losing his balance, but he stood back up. I gasp, and so did Bobby. BJ took another step, this one steadier. Then he took a couple more steps. Before I knew it BJ was at the other side of the room. I couldn't believe it. I knew that Bobby couldn't believe it either cause I could hear him whispering "oh my god" over and over again. I stood up and grab BJ. I was so happy. "Good job buddy," I congratulated him. Bobby got up and stood behind me. "This is so incredible," Bobby declared. "When I said that he was almost there I didn't mean that he would walk right away. Good job buddy. You are growing up so fast." " Well I better get cleaned up and dressed," I sadly had to say. I wanted to stay out and hang out with my family. I didn't want to waste the precious moment. "Okay, BJ and I will stay here out in the living room and watch a little of television," Bobby uttered. I headed out to the bathroom to take a shower Later when I came back out to the living room, and I found my two boys lying on the floor watching television. I sat down next to Bobby. He sat up with BJ on his lap and scooted towards me. Bobby put his arm around my shoulder. "So what are we doing today?" Bobby wondered "I thought we maybe we could go to the park," I suggested. "We could go for a walk and take BJ to the playground." "That sounds like a good idea." Bobby approved of my idea. "We could also have a picnic there too." "Okay, but we better get ready," I told my husband. We got up and got ready. Bobby packed food for the picnic while I got BJ ready. In less than an hour we were ready to leave our apartment. We got to the car, and we put the baby stroller in the trunk and put BJ in his car seat. I sat in the passenger seat while Bobby got in the driver's seat. We headed for what I thought was going to be a very enjoyable day. When we got there, I was quite surprise to see that there was barely anyone there on such a beautiful day. It was a wonderful day, it was nice and warm but to warm, the sky was clear without wind in the forecast. I put BJ in his stroller as both Bobby and I pushed it together. It was really romantic, just Bobby and I, while our son was falling asleep. Bobby and I talked a lot, mostly about work. We walk for a long time along the bike path. I had my shoulder on his head for most of the time. When we decide to stop to have our picnic it was about one o' clock. BJ was sound asleep. We found a sunny spot and I spread out the blanket. Bobby unpacked the food. After we ate, Bobby and I laid down on the blanket. My head was on his chest. We talked a little but sometimes we laid in silence. We were on the blanket until BJ woke up. Bobby fed him while I cleaned up a little. When they were done we headed over towards the playground. When we got there, there wasn't any one on the playground. It was sort of weird usually there is always a bunch of kids playing on it. Bobby and I played with BJ for quite along time. Then we decided that it was time to head home. On the way home BJ fell asleep, I put him in his crib when we got to our apartment. Bobby and I sat on the couch to relax (like we didn't get any at the park). I called Helen to see what she was up to, while Bobby watch television. It wasn't long before until I notice that it was dinnertime. Bobby cooked chicken breasts as I made a pasta salad and cooked up some vegetables. Before we sat down to eat, BJ awaken. Bobby, this time went and got him and brought him out. He set BJ in his high chair. We had a quiet dinner, which is very unusual cause BJ is always screaming for more food. We sat down in the living room after dinner. I played ball with BJ (me throwing the ball and BJ getting it and bringing it back to me) while Bobby lay on the couch reading the paper. Later, I took BJ into the nursery and change him. I sat on the rocking chair with him in my lap and read him a story. Before I was halfway through it he was already sleeping. I gently put him in his crib, and put his pooh comforter on him. I went back out into the living room to find Bobby now watching television. I sat next him, he then put is arm around my shoulder. Shortly after we went to bed. It was a long day and very exciting too. 


End file.
